Daughter of Death, Daughter of Power
by Heaven Cullen
Summary: We all know the story: Jasper attacked,Cullens left.But what if Bella had a few rather big secret she didn't tell them cos it was too dangerous?What if B left Forks after that,too?What if 2 yrs later they'd meet again in Hogwarts? Full summary inside. ExB
1. Not So Nice To See U Again

**Summary: We all know the story: Jasper attacked on Bella's birthday, Edward freaked out, the Cullens left. But what if Bella had secrets, too, rather big ones, which she didn't tell them because it was too dangerous? Some of her secrets: she's a witch, attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. What we knew as her 18th birthday was really her 16th. And these are the small ones. I won't tell all her secrets now, but here are a few clues: she's a vampire, but not a normal one; she has two boyfriends, or actually, one boyfriend and a fiance, but she loves neither; nobody knows who her father is, everybody thinks she's an orphan, when she's not (even though her father isn't alive in the common way); her grandfather is a headmaster; and she has a lot more interesting ancestors. **

**Okay, so in my story, Bella lied about her age to everyone in Forks, because even though she's a witch, she learned everything muggles learn at her age on her own, but she's so smart she went ahead of her age, and when she went to Forks she had the knowledge of a junior. So when she went there, she convinced Charlie to let her be a junior. Btw, Charlie isn't her real father, even though they're related, Charlie's a few hundred years older than he looks. How? He's a vampire, a 'special' one, like B. (I'm saying special cos I don't want to tell what they really are yet.) So, Charlie's like B, only his power is that he can make himself look human. Like, completely, his scent, he can blush, cry, sleep, eat, everything a human can, he can fake he has a heartbeat and that he ages. His other power is that he can sort of fake himself a human mind. It's like he has two minds, one public, one not, the public thinks like a human, the other like a vampire. This is why he didn't get exposed in front of Edward, because mindreaders like him can only read Charlie's human mind.  
**

**So, B was actually 15 (and for a few days, 16) when she was in Forks. She turned into a 'special vampire' on her 17th birthday, so one year after the Cullens left. I think that's all I have to explain about the 'Twilight part' of the story, if not, review and I'll answer in the beginning of the next chapter.  
**

**Now the 'Harry Potter part': Bella leaves Hogwarts in her fourth year's January, since she was born in September she's a year older than the others, like Hermione. Anyway, she comes back in her fifth year's late October, cos even though Edward left her on 16th, Sep. and she left Forks three days after, she did some things before coming back. What she did will be explained in the story. Yeah, btw she's in the same year as Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, etc. I know that HP happens 1991-1998, and Twilight and New Moon's first three chapters are in 2005, but let's pretend that they're at the same time, I don't care which time zone.  
**

**So, changes in HP: B is there at every event, except the ones that happened while she was in Forks, obviously. The story is about their seventh year, so everything that happened in the Deathly Hallows, didn't happen. Dumbledore didn't die, there are no horcruxes, hence Snape is still in Hogwarts. At the end of sixth year the Death Eaters did attack, but no one died from the good side. Lucius isn't in Azkaban. I haven't decided yet about Sirius being alive or not. I think that's it, but if I notice something I'll add it in some future chapter.  
**

**Rating is M for future chapters, pairings:  
Bella x Edward, but in the beginning: Bella x Draco, Bella x Harry  
Alice x Jasper  
Rosalie x Emmett  
Harry x Ginny  
Ron x Hermione  
Luna x Neville  
These are the main pairings. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter. Twilight is all Stephenie Meyer's, Harry Potter is J.'s.**

**

* * *

**Isabella Marie Riddle Swan-Dumbledore Malfoy, commonly known as Bella Swan was late. She missed the whole welcoming feast, and now she had to go and explain herself to Dumbledore. She wasn't worried about that, not at all - Albus Dumbledore was her grandfather afterall, even though not many people know that. Just her father and some of his 'friends', her Potions teacher, her fiance (and adopted brother), her adoptive parents and of course, Dumbledore and her. So she wasn't worried, knowing that her grandfather won't be mad at her for missing the feast, especially not after he'll learn why. She was simply annoyed that she'll probably have to spend a few hours with Dumbledore, and when she'll finally be able to go to her dormitory her friends will all be already asleep, and she won't be able to talk to them until tomorrow. She hasn't seen any of them during the summer and she missed them a lot. Not to mention they were probably worried that she'll disappear again, like two years ago... But let's not talk about that right now.

She hurriedly walked in the halls of the old castle, to the second floor where the headmaster's office was, protected by a gargoyle. She quickly placed on hand on it and read the password from its head and the spiral stone staircase carried her up to the office. She didn't pay attention to anything, just started saying the reasons of her being late as she stepped into the office, knowing that no one visits her grandfather at 10 o'clock at night, only the teachers and her were allowed to do that and she didn't care if they heard her.

"Grandpa, I'm sorry I was late, but **he** didn't want to let me go and then I had to talk to Lucius and Nar-"She looked around and her jaw dropped. There stood the seven people she least expected to be there. Her shocked look suddenly turned mad and hateful.

"What the fuck are **you** doing here?!" She growled, her eyes and hair suddenly turning blood red.

The seven vampires gasped, shocked, partly because of her hateful look, partly cause of her body's sudden change. She just rolled her eyes, she was used to reactions like this.

She turned to Dumbledore.

"Care to explain what the hell are seven vampires doing here?"

"Language, Isabella!" Dumbledore shook his head disapprovingly.

She just growled.

"I don't give a fuck about language! You brought seven vampires here, SEVEN, and didn't even tell me!" She yelled at him angrily.

"Why should he have told you? It's not like you own this place!" Rosalie growled.

Bella spun around to look at her smugly.

"Actually, I do, Rosalie."

"How do you know my name?" She asked defensively.

"Ow, that hurt." Bella said in a fake hurt voice, putting her hands over her no longer beating heart.

"It has only been two years and you already don't remember me?"

"BELLA?" They all shouted incredulously.

"Yep, not nice to see you again."

_Damn, she's hot!Bella's hot!No, no, no, think of Rosie, think of Rosie..._ -Emmett

_Bella's a witch?_ -Carlisle

_Oh my God, Bella's here, my daughter's here!_ -Esme

_Wow, she looks so different... It's like she's a vampire...No, no way, she must have just changed over these two years... Strange, I don't feel anything from her..._ -Jasper

_Bella's a witch?! How had I not seen that? Ok, Edward asked me not to look into her future, but still! I looked into ours and I didn't see her here!_- Alice

_OMG! Is this really Bella? No way, Bella wasn't this beautiful! Oh my God, she's even more beautiful than me! Emmett's staring at her! I swear I will kill him, if he doesn't stop..._ -Rosalie

_What on earth is going on?_ -Dumbledore

_..._ -Edward

_What the..Why can't I read Edwards' thoughts?!_Bella thought. She tried harder and harder to read his thoughts but she still couldn't, so she just gave up and instead answered the others thoughts.

"Thanks Emmett, I knew that but you better stop staring at me, before Rosalie kills both of us. Or at least you. By the way, Rosalie, you're still much more beautiful than me, so don't worry. And it's not like I'd ever be interested in Emmett, no offense. Yes, Carlisle, Alice, I'm a witch. And yes, Esme I'm here. Jasper, of course I look different, it has been two years! Yeah, and Dumbledore, what's going on is that you should block your mind because Edward is a mindreader." Bella said and smirked at the others' shocked faces.

Dumbledore knew that she had the ability to read minds, so he was used to her answering his thoughts, but he thought she could only read minds through touching someone or making eye-contact with them, and she didn't do either now. He was also shocked that Edward was a mindreader, too - but that explained his granddaughter's ability's sudden improving.

"Grandfather, I told you to block your mind!" Bella exclaimed, than ran to him and touched his forehead, placing a shield around his mind, so know only she could use her powers on him, everyone elses were blocked, including Jasper and Alice.

Edward and Jasper simultaneously gasped as Dumbledore's thoughts and feelings disappeared.

"He's gone!"

"What happened?"

Bella just smirked at them, and Jasper realized.

"Bella? You did this?" He asked.

"What?" Edward gasped again. _He's a lot slower today than he used to be..._ Bella mused.

"I did what?" She asked with an innocent look.

Her hair and eyes have slowly turned back to brown, but there was still some red in them, indicating that she wasn't really calmed down, just hiding her real feelings under the calm demeanor and wanted to fool them with her look, too. It worked on the Cullens, but not the headmaster, he knew that she usually could control her powers, especially this one, which showed her emotions, so the vampires must upset her a lot.

He started to regret his decision of inviting the Cullens.

"You know what!" Jasper and Edward chorused. Bella raised her eyebrows a little, showing her amusement, but kept the rest of her face in that innocent look that would cause everyone to not be suspicious of her. Yeah, everyone but apparently the Cullens, or at least Jasper and Edward.

"And what exactly was that?" She asked, using Edward's words from long ago.

They flinched as this occurred to them both. Jasper noticed the pain coming from Edward, but brushed it off as he answered to Bella.

"You... stopped his feelings and his thoughts!" Jasper accused.

Bella smirked and turned to Albus.

"Really? Did I stop you from feeling or thinking?" She asked, pretending to be surprised.

"No, you didn't, I'm pretty sure I'm still capable of thinking and feeling."He said, then quickly continued as Bella turned back to the Cullens with a triumphant smile.

"Now that we had cleared that, would someone please explain how do you eight know each other?" Bella's smile disappeared instantly.

Then, before anyone could say a thing, she turned to the Cullens. "Have someone showed you the castle yet?" She asked, then without waiting for their answer, which she knew was a yes, she continued. "Oh, no? I thought so. Come on, I'll show you around, goodbye Grandpa!"

She jabbered, then grabbed Jasper and Edward by their arms, since they were the closest and pulled them out of the office, then through the hallway, to a wall two floors above, which she knocked on with her fingers in a strange order. Then the wall suddenly disappeared and a door was in its place. She heard the Cullens gasp, but she didn't care, just pushed the door open and pulled the two boys in with herself. The others followed them, and they all heard Dumbledore arrive on the floor just as Bella closed the door and it turned into a wall again.

Emmett opened his mouth to say something, but Bella was faster and she stopped him by covering his mouth with her hands. They waited for a few minutes for Dumbledore to go away, and they all heard him mutter "Fucking vampires and their speed!" as he walked away.

"And he says that I shouldn't swear..." Bella muttered. When his footsteps faded, she let out a relieved sigh and pulled her hand away from Emmett's mouth. She looked at them during that and froze. She just realized that she was in a room alone with the seven vampires she wanted to avoid.

"Fuck." She muttered.


	2. We Don't Know Each Other, Got It?

**Disclaimer: Everything that you recognize either belongs to Stephenie Meyer or to J.K. Rowling.  
**

* * *

"Fuck." She muttered."I just knew I shouldn't have come back this year..."

She sighed and looked at Carlisle.

"Look, Carlisle, I think it would be the best if we'd all pretend we don't know each other. Either way we would have to answer questions from everyone and believe me, you don't want that. By the way, which house are you all in? I'm guessing Carlisle and Esme are teaching something, but..."

"Esme does, she teaches Potions, but I'm helping Madam Pomfrey in the Hospital Wing. The kids are all in Gryffindor..." Carlisle explained and Bella groaned.

"Of course. Where else would they be?" She said sarcastically. Carlisle looked at her, his eyebrows raising in a questioning manner.

"Unfortunately, I'm a Gryffindor, too." Bella said, and the younger Cullens' happy expressions didn't go unnoticed by her. She didn't understand why were they happy, they didn't want her, right?

"But what do you mean we should pretend we don't know each other?" Carlisle asked, a little hurt.

"Well, you know, the time when I was in Forks is called my 'disappearence' here. No one knows what really happened then, except me. Everybody else only know that I was gone for about 9-10 months. And now, you all suddenly show up, and if they'd know we know each other from the time I disappeared, everybody would ask questions for months, and the rumors would start again. By the way, who else knows you are vampires?"

"Only the professors and Dumbledore. Why?"

"Because the attention will be on you because you're all new, and if it comes out that we know each other, it will cause even more attention. And someone will eventually find out your secret. Actually, I'm pretty sure that one of my friends already suspects something." She explained, and the Cullens all paled.

"Are you serious?" Rosalie screamed.

"Unfortunately for you, yes." Bella said, then smirked. "But, if you pretend that our first meeting was tonight, maybe I can convince her that she's wrong and you're human..."

The Cullens stared at her disbelievingly.

"Are you... are you really blackmailing us?" Emmett asked, his eyes almost popping out of their sockets.

"No, of course not! I'm just offering to keep your secret safe, if you do me this one tiny favor." Bella smiled innocently, her hair turning gold and a halo appearing above her head.

"Okay, we'll pretend we don't know you." Rosalie agreed instantly.

"Rosalie!" The other Cullens hissed at her.

"What? It's not a big favor, we just have to pretend we just met her, it'll be easy, and she won't tell anyone our secret!" Rosalie defended herself.

"Yes, Cullens, it won't be hard for you, since you're all very good in acting!" Bella said, in a bitter voice, her hair turning back to that brownish-red she had when she was trying to hide her anger.

"And you'll just have to find a **distraction** from me!" She said, enjoying Edward's pained expression when she said distraction. The others looked back and forth from Bella to Edward, with confused faces. Bella's hair was glowing red now, along with her eyes. She glared at Edward for a minute, as he stared back at her with that pained face, then Bella suddenly shook her head and her looks turned back to normal.

She turned back to the others.

"So, you know where all your rooms are, so I guess it's time I say good night." She said, and nodded to them as a goodbye, then left the room. The seven vampires looked at each other, then Edward, Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie ran after Bella, as Carlisle and Esme left for their room.

* * *

The five vampires got to Bella when she was on the 7th floor already, close to the Fat Lady's portrait and the entrance of the Gryffindor Common Room. They walked a few steps behind her, then she suddenly stopped a few feet from the entry and spun around, facing them. They all stopped, startled.

Bella just rolled her eyes.

"Ok, now, here's the story: I was late, went to Dumbledore's office, you were there and we were introduced. Dumbledore asked me to come back here with you. Yeah, and you can't tell anyone that Dumbledore's my grandfather. Got it?" She said in a cold voice.

The Cullens nodded.

"Good. Now follow me." Bella said, then walked to the Fat Lady's portrait. The Fat Lady smiled brightly as she saw her.

"Bella! I thought you disappeared again when you weren't with your friends!"

"Sorry milady. I missed the train and I just got here half an hour ago." Bella smiled at her apologetically.

"What is the password, by the way?" She asked.

"Why? You don't need it anyway..."The Fat Lady questioned.

"No, I don't. But they" she pointed at the five Cullens standing behind her"do."

"Oh." The Fat Lady realized that there were more people there, too, not just Bella. "It's black swan."  
Bella quietly laughed, realizing that the password was inspired by her.

"Thank you." She said, in a meaningful voice. The Fat Lady nodded in her direction, signaling she understood, then disappeared from sight and the door to the Gryffindor Common Room opened. Inside everybody quieted, surprised that someone was coming there at such a late time like this.

Bella quietly sighed, then walked in.

* * *

**Okay, don't expect from me to update every day, I just wanted to post another chapter today. Now, I won't continue until I get at least +5 reviews! **

**So, REVIEW! :)  
**


	3. Introducing for the Second Time

**Disclaimer: Everything you recognize either belongs to Stephenie Meyer, or to J. K. Rowling.

* * *

**

Bella took a deep breath and stepped into the Gryffindor Common Room. Everyone's mouth dropped in there, like they haven't seen her in years, not 2 months.

"Oh, stop it! It's not like I disappeared again, I was only late!" She snapped at them, then stormed over to the sofa where Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny were sitting. She sat down on the sofa, next to Harry.

The Cullens came in, too, and sat down near Bella and her friends. She glared at them, taking her frustration out on them. After two minutes or so everybody stopped staring and turned their attention back to whatever they were doing. Except the four who were still staring at her shell-shocked.

Bella rolled her eyes, and them closed them for a minute. When she reopened them, she sighed relieved.

"Thank God, it's only 10 more seconds." She said, making the Cullens look confused. Ten seconds later Harry snapped out of his trance, and the Cullens seemed to take his place, as they realized that Bella just let it slip that she had the ability to see the future.

Harry jumped at Bella, hugging her tightly.

"BELLA!" He shouted, grinning.

"Yes, it's me, you idiot." Bella said, laughing carefreely. The Cullens were in awe even more, Bella was so different with them. With her friends, she was like the Bella they knew back in Forks. Edward couldn't get over the fact how beautiful she looked like this. He was incredibly sad that Bella didn't act this way with them, with him anymore, and he was pained, because he knew it was all his fault.

"BELLA!" The other three finally reacted. They jumped at their friends, causing them all to fall off the sofa. Bella laughed softly at her friends' childish antics. They blushed and got up from the ground, hugging Bella with a little less force this time.

Then they sat back to where they were before Bella and the Cullens arrived, and attacked Bella with questions.

"Where were you?"

"Why were you late?"

"Why couldn't we see you all summer?"

"What did you-"

"STOP!" Bella exclaimed. "I was at the Manor most of the time, I was late because I had some things to do, and we couldn't meet because I was busy. I can't tell you more."

The four pouted for a minute, but then stopped, knowing that it won't work on her. Then Hermione noticed the Cullens near them.

"Oh, hello. Sorry for this, our friend Bella here tends to disappear and when she was late we thought she was gone again." She smiled at them.

"Yeah, sorry." The other three said.

"Oh, it's nothing." Alice said, in her usual enthusitastic voice.

Bella raised an eyebrow at her, but then just shook her head. She didn't understand why was that Alice didn't say a word to her, yet to her friends she was just like she was in Forks. Enthusiastic and carefree. Even though her voice seemed a little fake to Bella, but she brushed it off, thinking she was becoming paranoid again.

"Oh, sorry again, have you met Bella yet?" Ginny asked them.

"No, not exactly. Dumbledore just told me to show them the way here." Bella said, then stood up, and extended her hand to Alice.

"My name is Isabella Marie Swan-Dumbledore Malfoy. Nice to meet you." She said, leaving out one of her names, since her friends didn't know that one. **(A/N:If you don't know which one I am talking about, go back to chapter 1)**

She smirked slightly at Alice, as the pixie-like girl took her hand with a surprised expression. Alice was surprised by Bella's cool demeanor towards her. She was used to shy, clumsy little Bella, not Ice Queen-Bella. Well, I guess she will have a lot more surprises when she sees how our B acts in public.

"Mary Alice Brandon Cullen, nice to meet you, too." She said, purposely putting her human name in, probably to show Bella that she isn't the only one with long names.

Bella just smirked at the pixie, then let go of her hand, extending her hand to Jasper next.

"Isabella Marie Swan-Dumbledore Malfoy." She said, smiling lightly at Jasper. He was shocked, he didn't understand why she was cold towards his wife and nice to him when it should be the other way around. He attacked Bella on her birthday afterall... Bella leaned closer to him as she heard his thoughts, whispering in his ear so only he could hear her words.

"I don't blame you Jasper, I never did, so you shouldn't blame yourself either." Then she leaned back, smiling still.

"Jasper Whitlock-Hale." Jasper introduced himself, smiling relieved. He squeezed Bella's hand and mouthed 'thank you'. Bella nodded to him, as a 'you're welcome', then turned to Rosalie.

"Isabella Marie Swan-Dumbledore Malfoy. Nice to meet you." Bella said, beaming at Rosalie.

The Cullens were shocked, 'what the hell? Bella's acting all ice-queen with Alice and like best friends with Rosalie?', while the four humans were oblivious to their friend's changes of attitude.

Rosalie smiled carefully at Bella, as she took her hand.

"Hi, Rosalie Lillian Hale. Nice to meet you, too." She said, as they shook hands. Bella winked at her, than turned to Emmett with the same indifferent and cool expression she wore when she 'introduced' herself to Alice.

"Isabella Marie Swan-Dumbledore Malfoy, pleasure to meet you." She said, as she extended her hand to Emmett.

Emmett looked at her with a heartbroken expression and pouted sadly. Bella stood there for a minute, still with that indifferent expression, then the corner of her mouth a little, but Emmett saw it, and he knew it was a good sign, so he started to stare deep into Bella's eyes and then...

He fluttered his eyelashes. Bella broke out laughing, and she almost fell to the floor from the force of it.

Emmett beamed, and lifted her into one of his bone-crushing bear hugs. Bella hugged him back tightly, still laughing. Emmett laughed as well, then put Bella down, to extend his hand.

"My name is Cullen. Emmett McCarty Cullen." He said, on a fake James Bond-voice.

Bella chuckled again as they shook hands, then Emmett pulled her into a hug again.

"I missed you, brother bear." She whispered to him.

"I missed you, too, lil' sister." He whispered back, then put her down.

Bella turned to face Edward, her expression cold, emotionless, even more than the one she wore when she talked to Alice. That was a light version, while this... This was Bella's Ice Queen face, the one she wore whenever she talked to someone she hated. Even though that wasn't the case now, she know she had to make it look like she hated Edward, because she knew she couldn't handle another heartbreak and she was scared that if she lets him know she still loved him he would play with her again, and break her heart for the second time.

"Isabella Marie Swan-Dumbledore Malfoy." She said simply, extending her hand relucantly. She didn't want to touch him, but she knew that with her luck her friends would notice if she wouldn't.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen." He said, with an emotionless expression, though his voice was slightly pained, then took her hand.

The eletric current that they both knew and loved shot through them and Bella whitdrew her hand quickly, even though she already missed it.

She quickly turned away from Edward and sat back down next to Harry. He put a hand over her shoulder and pulled her closer to him, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

Bella ignored the Cullens' gasps and turned to her friends.

"So, what's up?" She asked, noticing the jealous looks Ginny gave her and Harry.

Bella knew that Ginny had a crush on Harry since forever, maybe even loved him, but she couldn't break up with Harry. Not because she was in love with him, neither because she was afraid of hurting his feelings, no, not at all, she knew Harry had a crush on Ginny, too. Even though crush was maybe a little underestimating, considering that Harry was cheating on her with Ginny. Have been since two months after they started dating. Bella knew about it since it started.

Now, you're probably asking, why didn't she break up with Harry then? She didn't, because her father would be mad if they'd break up, especially if it was her who did. So she decided to stay together with Harry until he mans up and tells her that he's been cheating on her and wants to be with Ginny. And she wasn't even bothered by it, because she was cheating on him, too.

"Not much. We were thinking on staying up late today, to catch up. What do you say?" Ron asked.

"I'm in, but just until midnight." Bella answered.

"Why just until then?" Harry asked, turning his head to look at her.

"I have a meeting with my brother. I haven't seen him in the last two weeks and he convinced me to meet him tonight, since tomorrow's Saturday, and I can be with you all weekend."

She explained quickly, knowing that her friends, especially Harry will be mad. And she was right.

"What? WE haven't seen you once in the whole summer, he only hasn't seen you in two weeks, yet he drags you away on your first night?!" Harry exploded.

Even though he didn't love Bella, he still felt strongly for her(translation: he still loved having sex with her, and they didn't do it in two months, and though Harry did it with Ginny, he still missed it with Bella).

"Harry, calm down! I will only be away this one night. And for the weekend I'm all yours..." Her voice trailed off in the end seductively.

Harry instantly calmed down, and grinned at her goofily. By this point, Ginny and Edward were both nearly exploding with jealousy.

Bella turned back to Hermione.

"So, what now? We still have more than an hour to kill."

"I was thinking..." Hermione started, but Ron cut her off.

"Hey, you're Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Edward, right?" He asked, turning to the Cullens. They nodded, a little surprised. "Do you five wanna talk? I mean, get to know each other and stuff... We'll be in the same rooms after all..."

"WHAT?!" Bella cut in.

"Didn't you know?" Hermione asked her. "Rosalie and Alice will be in our room, while Edward, Jasper and Emmett will be with Harry and Ron, because Neville, Seamus and Dean got a new room, and we had two plus beds." Hermione explained.

Bella groaned and buried her head as she muttered "of course" in Harry's shoulder, causing the just about calm Ginny and Edward to annoy Jasper with their jealousy again.

"So, do you five want to talk?" Ron asked again.

"Yes, of course. I think that's a brilliant idea!" Alice perked up. Always the enthusiastic one, even though a big part of her enthusiasm was because she was hoping Bella would forgive her during the talk. And if she wouldn't...

Well, the pixie wasn't going to back down now.

Bella sighed quietly, defeatedly, knowing this was going to be a long hour.

* * *

**So, I updated. I know my chapters are short, but the more reviews I get the longer the chapters will be. So, if you wanna get longer chapters, review! **

**I want five more reviews at least, to post the next chapter.**


	4. Never Have I Ever

**So, I'm updating again, since you got me +5 reviews. :) **

**Btw, sorry for any spelling mistakes you find, but I forgot to mention that I'm not American, nor English, I'm Hungarian, and younger than 15 yrs old, so my spelling might have some mistakes in it. **

**Disclaimer: Anything and everything you recognize belongs to Stephenie Meyer or J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

The gang, which now meant Bella, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Jasper, Edward, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie went up to the boys' room. Everybody else sat down on the beds as Bella and Hermione made the room bigger, so they all could be comfortable.

Then Bella dropped down on the bed where Harry sat, which left Ginny to sit beside Edward, since everybody else were in couples. Bella knew Ginny wanted to sit beside Harry, but she knew that then she'd have to be beside Edward. Bella laid down, with her head resting in Harry's lap as the boy leaned against the wall behind his bed. The others made themselves comfortable, too - which in Ginny and Edward's case meant they sat on the ends of the bed, putting as much space between them as they could.

Ginny behaved this way, because  
one, she didn't know Edward (yet) and she was a little uncomfortable with strangers,  
two, Edward was gorgeous, of course to her, too, but she didn't want him that way since she was in love with Harry and she didn't want him to get the wrong idea.

While Edward was putting the space between them because about the same reasons - except he was in love with Bella, of course -, but he was uncomfortable a little about her scent, too. She wasn't his singer, of course, but wizards and witches' blood smells better to vampires than average humans' do.

"So, what now?" Emmett asked.

"Oh, I know, I know! How about 'Never Have I Ever'?" Alice asked excitedly.

"But we don't have drinks..." Ginny said.

"Oh, you think that." Bella said mysterically.

"Bella Swan, did you bring illegal drinks to school?" Ron asked in mock horror.

"No, I didn't." Bella said, and Ron got sad. "But I will." She winked at him, and Ron instantly perked up.

Bella closed her eyes and pulled out her wand. She flicked her wand, causing 6 bottles to appear, than she flicked her wand again, causing 4 more bottles to appear. She levitated the first four to Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione, while the six more to the Cullens and her. It was separated this way because normal drinks wouldn't have any effect on the Cullens or her, so she had to get something stronger.

"Why did you get different than us four?" Hermione asked, always the observant.

"Because you four couldn't hold your liqour if your life would depend on it." Bella said tauntingly. "So you got butterbeer, while we got my drink."

"You mean the one you invented last year?" Ron's eyes were close to popping out of their sockets.

Bella nodded, smirking.

"Uh, I'm thankful I'm not you right now." He said to the Cullens. They looked at him, confused. "That drink kicks you out after two sips! I was passed out for a day after drinking it!" Ron explained, shuddering as the memories got to him.

"Maybe you were just too big of a light-weight, Ron." Bella smirked.

"So, are we gonna start this or not?" She asked, looking around. The others nodded, and Emmett started jumping up and down.

"Can I start, can I start? Please, please, please..."

"Yes, you can Emmett." Bella nodded, chuckling.

"Oookay... Never have I ever passed out from Bella's drink." He said, grinning at Ron. He drank, along with Harry, Ginny and Hermione.

The next was Hermione, since she sat with Ron on his bed, which was next to Emmett.

"Never have I ever..." She started then stopped before saying it out loud.

"What, 'mione?" Ginny and Bella encouraged her.

"Never have I ever... had sex." She whispered the end, blushing.

Everyone drank but Ron (and Hermione, of course). Ron stared at Ginny in shock, as she blushed, then Ron's face went red and purple as he started yelling at his sister. Hermione and Harry were busy with that, so they didn't notice the shocked looks (and jealous and pained looks from Edward) the Cullens gave Bella.

"What? Did you really think I was a virgin at 18?" Bella smirked at them - especially Edward - talking at vampire speed, even though no one noticed that as they were too shocked by the new informations.

"But, you said that you were..." Alice said, still in shock.

"Back then I was. But I was really sixteen then." Bella explained, causing them to be even more shocked.

"What? You lied about your age?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes, I did, because I didn't want to be a freshman when my knowledge was a junior's. So I lied to everyone but Charlie."

"So, you're eighteen now?" Emmett questioned.

"Kind of." Bella smirked again, which left the Cullens with new questions, but unfortunately for them Bella turned her attention back to Ron.

"Ronald, calm down. So what if Ginny's not a virgin? She's sixteen Ron, the same age I was when I lost my virginity. And if I remember correctly, you didn't start yelling at me when you learned that."

"But you're not my sister, she is!" Ron protested.

Bella sighed.

"And? It's perfectly normal that she lost it at sixteen. And I assume she did it with someone she loves?" She turned to her, raising her eyebrows questioningly.

Ginny blushed crimson and nodded, avoiding looking at Harry. His jaw dropped, but a minute later his eyes sparkled with joy. Bella smiled secretly, knowing that he loved Ginny, too, and it probably won't be long before he breaks up with Bella.

"See, Ron? There's nothing wrong with this. And anyway, do you remember my brother yelling at me for losing my virginity?" Bella turned back to Ron, smirking slightly.

"Of course, he didn't, you lost it to him!" Hermione murmured, thinking no one would hear her. But the Cullens, being vampires did. And unfortunately, Ron did, too.

"WHAT?!" The six of them shouted.

"That's incest!" Ron shouted.

And with that, Bella snapped. Her hair turned to that bright red, along with her eyes.

Her body was glowing with red, it was like there was a red bubble around her. Her hands were covered in black fire. Then she started talking. But she wasn't shouting, she was talking in a calm, menacing voice which was even more frightening than if she'd been shouting.

"Ronald, you know that it isn't incest, since he's only my adopted brother. So, please, stop talking nonsense and let it the fuck go, along with that Ginny lost her virginity." This was a moment where the family resemblance was clear between her and her father. The four who has seen her father before, but never knew that he was her father, gasped as they realized the connection.

Bella smirked a little, seeing the realization in their thoughts.

"Oh, I see you realized. I have to say, it's sad that it took you seven years." She said, then she turned to say something to the Cullens, but as she looked at them, her real self started to fight against the one that was in control now. You see, Bella's real powerful, since she's Voldemort's daughter (yes, he's her father), Dumbledore's granddaughter, and her mother was a 'special' kind of vampire. Along with her grandmother, as in her mother's mother, than her mother and father and her whole family before then were 'special' vampires. And all she inherited all their powers. Not to mention she has some more famous ancestors, not just her father and grandfather. But I went a little to far ahead.

Anyway, in her family there aren't only good people. Look at Voldemort for example! So, she has inherited everyone's powers in her family, which is pretty much, by the way, and lot of them are powers that were used for dark, evil things. So, her powers, sometimes take control over her, when she's emotionally unstable, like now. This is why she always behaves like an Ice Queen, so her emotions are kept in check. She has to go back to that status, so she can get her powers under control.

It's like she's schizophrenic, she has a dark side, excisting because of her ancestors used powers for bad, and a good side, which is her normal.

Bella stared at the Cullens for a few moments, her eyes changing constantly back and forth between red and brown. They showed the outside world that she was fighting for control.

She felt herself losing, so she looked at Alice and mouthed 'help'.

Alice was instantly in front of her, looking deep into her eyes and hugging her,carefully avoiding her burning hands. The brown seemed to come back for a second or so, but then the red replaced it again. Alice turned to look at her 'siblings' and husband for help and they understood immediately. Jasper took Alice's place, then came Rosalie, then Emmett, and now the brown came back for ten seconds. They thought it was finally back, but as Emmett let Bella go, the red immediately came back.

Edward then came and hugged Bella tightly, like he never wanted to let her go. And he really didn't. The brown was back again, as Edward pulled away a little to look Bella in the eye, but he could still see a layer of red under it. He didn't know what else to do, so he kissed her.

Bella's body froze for a second, then the fire in her hands disappeared and her hair turned back to brown and she kissed Edward back. They kissed for a minute, oblivious to the world, like they were in a bubble, separated from everyone else. But then Bella realized that she was kissing her love who didn't, doesn't want her in front of her boyfriend.

She pulled back, and backed away from Edward, her eyes a strange violet color, which faded to brown as soon as she looked around and realized that everyone was staring at her, the humans shocked, and frightened, the Cullens shocked, relieved, and confused, plus in Edward's case, hurt.

She couldn't bear the stares anymore, so she made a move for the door and ran down the stairs to the Common Room, then out of there, into the darkness of Hogwarts' hallways.

* * *

**So, here you go. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and were happy with the new informations you got. You got quite a lot, so you can't complain. :)**

**Deal is the same as with the previous chapter: I want at least five reviews. :)**

**Heaven Cullen, a.k.a. BS (yes, my initials are the same as Bella's! If you count my nickname as first name as you do with her...lol.)**


	5. Crest and Family

**Hey everyone.**

**I know that this is a real short chapter, but that was all I could write in the past few days. Partly because I'm arriving to a point where I don't know what should be the next thing happening. Btw, if any of you have any suggestions about what do you think should happen now, I'd love to hear/read them. **

**The other part of my absence was, and unfortunately still is that my mother broke her ancle, into three places, and she had to have a surgery. Now she can't really do anything besides laying in bed. So, it's up to my older sister and me to take care of her. **

**So, I'm sorry, but for a week or so, I'm not sure if you'll hear/read from me, because right now my life is pretty confusing. More than Bella's family tree. :D**

**AND, next Wednesday midnight the Half Blood Prince is coming to Hungarian theathres!! So, I'm pretty sure I'll be absent Thursday, since I'll have to recover and most importantly, sleep. :)**

**Until then, here's this short chapter for you, which even though is short, tells you a LOT about Bella's family. **

******Disclaimer: Anything and everything you recognize belongs to Stephenie Meyer or J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

Bella ran in the hallways at human speed, towards the Room of Requirement, where she and her brother planned to meet. She pictured her room at home as she walked back and forth in front of the room three times. A door, similar to the one her room had appeared, replacing the wall and Bella walked in.

Everything in the room was either black, blue or both, except Bella's bed. Her bed itself was all black, except there was a yellow-eyed, green and silver snake around a blue rose in the middle of the blanket. It was Bella's crest.

You see, every magical family has a crest. Even some muggle family does, but in their case it's very likely that there were some magical people in their family before, only they didn't carry on the magical gene and first there were squibs, then muggles, and now they don't even know about their magical history.

Anyway, not only wizards' and witches' families have crests, but werewolf, vampire and every other mythical covens, packs, families etc. do. For one, the Cullens' family/coven crest has a lion, a hand, shamrocks, and a chevron on it. **(A/N: That's what they used in the Twilight movie anyways...)**

And we all know that the houses of Hogwarts have crests, too. You know, Hufflepuff's black and canary yellow crest with a badger, Ravenclaw's is blue and bronze with an eagle, Gryffindor's red and gold with a lion, while Slytherin's green and silver with a snake on it.

I say Bella's crest, because she doesn't have the same as others in her family, for example, her father's crest is the same as the Slytherin crest, since they are the descendants of Slytherin. Dumbledore's crest is the Gryffindor crest, since he is the descendant of Gryffindor.** (A/N: In this universe at least :))**

So, Bella couldn't decide between the two, and her mother's mother's family's crest was entirely different (it was a black rose), Bella decided to create herself a new crest.

And there came this crest.

When you look at it, you'd think that Bella only brought her father's and her grandmother's crest together, and for some reason changed the rose's colour.

But, in reality, there was a lot more to it.

Bella's grandmother's family like to deny it, but Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw were part of them. They were human though, even though very powerful witches, but still humans and the rest of the family were pure vampires** (A/N:YES, that's what B is! But I won't tell you what pure vampire means in this universe :P)**. Or average vampires, but not humans. They didn't really like humans. After (if) the humans were changed into vampires, the family accepted them, but until that they were nothing to them.

Oops, sorry, I went a little off track...

Anyway, Bella was descendant of Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw because of her grandmother, of Godric Gryffindor because of her grandfather and of Salazar Slytherin because of her father. I told you she had interesting ancestors.

Bella knew that her father and adoptive family wouldn't approve if she'd put Hufflepuff's badger or Gryffindor's lion on her crest. Of the Ravenclaw eager they'd maybe approve, but she didn't want to risk, so she didn't put that in either.

But, she put in hints that luckily no one noticed besides her.  
Here's everything's meanings** (A/N:Is this written correctly? I'm not really sure...)** on her crest:

- the green and silver snake for Slytherin,

- the snake's yellow eyes for Hufflepuff,

- the rose for her mother's family and Gryffindor, since Gryffindor's wife was called Rosette

- the blue colour of the rose for Ravenclaw.

Clever, isn't it? When her father and adoptive parents, or anyone else would look at it, they'd think Bella's loyal to Slytherin and her mother's family, even though she's a Gryffindor. But when she looks at it, she knows the truth and that's enough for her. For now.

By the way, when she made her crest, she tattoed it on the small of her back. Ok, not really tattoed it, just made it appear with her shape-shifting power.

Bella laid on the bed, crying for who knows how long.

She cried because of that she just exposed herself in front of her friends and the Cullens, that the Cullens were there, that Edward left her two years ago, that she still loved him, that her family was so screwed up and confusing, because of her destiny, which that stupid prophecy told her....  
She cried because of everything.

Then suddenly, she heard someone coming in the direction of the Room Of Requirements, so she wiped her tears and sat up on the bed. She looked into the mirror that was across the room, and cleared her face from traces of crying. At times like this she loved her powers.

Just as she finished, someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Bella said in a normal voice, knowing that whoever was at the door would hear it, no matter it was human or vampire.

She turned to the door, to see her adoptive brother. And secret fiance.

_Draco._

_

* * *

_

_LOL. Told you that you'll learn a lot of things about B's family. But don't worry, if you didn't understand something, or just couldn't memorize everyone, I'll make an author's note, and I'll write down every important member of her family. But, I won't tell you what pure vampire means in my story. You'll have to wait a little more for that. Oh, and don't go and google it, because my means of pure vampire are different in a lot of things from what you'll find. Okay, some things are the same, I agree to that, but a lot of things are not. So, don't google it._

_Btw, I'm sorry for those for ANs, I just couldn't resist._

_Hope you enjoyed the chapter and will review good things.(Even though I know I probably don't deserve good things for such a short chapter...)_

_Heaven Cullen, aka. BS  
_


	6. Author's Note: Bella's Family

**Hey everyone again,  
**

**Here's the author's note I promised.**

**_Isabella Marie Riddle Swan-Dumbledore Malfoy:_** descendant of **Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw**, pure vampire.

_Mother:_ **Roxanne Swan-Dumbledore**, pure vampire, deceased, descendant of **Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw** and **Gryffindor**

_Father:_ **Tom Marvolo Riddle aka. Voldemort**, human wizard, half-blood, descendant of **Slytherin**

_Mother's parents:_ **Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore,** human wizard, pureblood, descendant of **Gryffindor**

and

**Marie Swan-Dumbledore**, pure vampire, descendant of** Ravenclaw** and **Hufflepuff**, deceased

_Father's parents:_

**Tom Riddle**, human muggle,

**Merope Gaunt**, human witch, pureblood, descendant of **Slytherin**

_Other important members of mother's family:_

**Charles 'Charlie' Swan**: great-great grandfather's brother, descendant of **Hufflepuff** and **Ravenclaw**, pure vampire, powers: make himself look, smell human, sleep, fake heartbeat, blush, eat human food, fake aging; fake his mind (meaning he protects his mind with faking another. His real thoughts are safe, if he meets a mind reader, the mind reader can read his mind, but only the thoughts that are fake or he lets them read. It's like he has two minds, one public, one not.). Lives in _Forks, Washington_, works as a police chief, acted like B's father when she was in Forks.

**Renee Swan Dwyer: **Charlie's cousin, descendant of **Hufflepuff** and **Ravenclaw**, acted like B's mother when B was in Arizona after the James-incident. Pure vampire, with same powers as Charlie, lives in Jacksonville, Arizona. Married to **Phil Dwyer**, a human muggle.

_Other important members of father's family:_

**Morfin Gaunt:** grandmother's brother, human wizard, pureblood, descendant of Slytherin, deceased

**Marvolo Gaunt:** great-grandfather, human wizard, pureblood, descendant of Slytherin, deceased

_Bella's adoptive family:_

_Adoptive father:_ **Lucius Malfoy**, human wizard, was a Slytherin and a prefect in Hogwarts, Death Eather, pureblood, has close connections with the Ministry of Magic, wealthy, married to Narcissa Black Malfoy

_Adoptive mother:_**Narcissa 'Cissy' Black Malfoy,** born Narcissa Black, human witch, was a Slytherin, younger sister to **Bellatrix Lestrange** and **Andromeda Tonks**, aunt to **Nymphadora Tonks**, cousin of **Sirius** and **Regulus Black**, pureblood, married to **Lucius Malfoy**

_Adoptive brother:_ **Draco Lucius Malfoy**, human wizard, a Slytherin, pureblood, secretly engaged to _**Bella**_.

**I think that's it, but if I remember something, I'll tell it in some future chapter, then add it here.**

**Heaven Cullen, aka. BS**


	7. Author's Note, please read

Hi guys.

I don't really know how to start, so sorry if I'm rambling.

Okay, well, as you guys know if you've read my notes in the beginning of chapter 5 :), my mum broke her ankle.

By now, she can walk pretty normally, though only for a few hours without her leg hurting. So, she has pretty much recovered now.

The problem is, that I somehow lost my inspiration for this story.

Okay, that's not exactly true, I know about half of what will happen, and the end, too, only I cannot seem to find it in me to write.

The story is in my head, I just can't write it down and post it, and it really annoys me. As it probably does you, too.

BTW, sorry to those who became happy when they read that I put up a new chapter and only found an AN.

Sorry guys, but I hope you will be happy about what I have to say.

Anyway, I have a lot of other stories in mind, too, which only makes the situation worse.

On top of all this, as you all probably know, school has restarted, and I started in a new school, and I still have to get used to it and all.

And I have so many things to do, and so many programs to go to, that I have even less willpower to write.

Okay, now that I've successfully taken away all your hope that I'll continue the story and everyone thinks I'll put it on hiatus, here is my big news:

**I will continue the story. I'm not giving up. I'll fight my inspiration and willpower stealing monsters and I'll put up a new chapter on the 27th/28th!**

Hope you guys are surprised and happy now. :D

So, get ready, because in a few days, you'll get a new, possibly extra long chapter of DoDDoP!

BS


	8. The Last AN for a while

Hi everyone.  
I'm so so so so so sorry! First, for that I forgot to tell you what happened, and second for doing what I'm gonna do now.  
Please, read everything before you judge.

The story is officially on hiatus.

The reason for this is that on October 26th, I went to my friend's place with my sister and the elevator wasn't working in her house, so we had to use the stairs. To the 10th floor. I guess you can guess what happened if I say that I can be as clumsy as Bella. Yeah, when we started going home and going down the stairs I fell. I didn't stop until the 4th floor, where a man who was coming up could stop me. That's what they said anyway. I fell unconscious the minute I first hit the ground and my head. I was in a coma for two weeks. 17 days to be exact. I broke right leg and arm both and needless to say I got a 'few' bruises everywhere. Most were healed by the time I woke up, thank God, but there are still some left on me unfortunately. The one I'm the most sad about is that I have one on my face and is pretty ugly still. (For the ones that will sure be skeptic or won't believe me: there are about 20 steps or so between every floor. I fell six floors down. Just count how many times could I hit myself.) I'm sorry I couldn't tell you, but no one in my family knows about me writing on FanFiction, and even if they knew, they wouldn't know my password, and probably still wouldn't have thought about informing you.

In the meantime I have school, so I use crutches. Oh and my boyfriend and my friends. )  
Okay, I'm gonna stop this thought before I start gushing about my boyfriend. One, because writing this already took me 20 minutes since I can only use my left hand and two, because he (my boyfriend) and our friends are coming over in 10 minutes. :)

Once again, I'm sorry.

Heaven Cullen a.k.a BS 


End file.
